


our thing progresses

by inmoonlightigetseasick



Category: Trial and Error (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Lawyers, i have attempted terribly to recreate it, i love their banter so much, kiss, post season one finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmoonlightigetseasick/pseuds/inmoonlightigetseasick
Summary: carol anne returns josh's visit





	our thing progresses

“Well, well, well,” Carol Anne drawled, suddenly drawing Josh’s attention away from the new murder board. He looked over in surprise to see her short frame taking up about half the height of the doorway. Josh was hit suddenly with the thought that if she weren’t quite so terrifying, her tiny size made her especially adorable. 

“Carol Anne…” he started. 

There were no cameras there that day. Just them. Josh didn’t know if that made him more or less nervous to see her. 

“So, what are you back here for good?” 

Josh faltered, he couldn’t tell from her tone what she meant by the question. “Well, I guess for the next case at least.” 

“Just seems like a real de-motion from New York, is all.” 

There was that familiar sneer. 

“It’s not so bad. I mean, you’re here.” 

Josh realized a little too late how that sounded. He sputtered again. 

“Uh, I mean, East Peck has always been good enough for you, is, uh, what I meant.”

Carol Anne had a faint smirk on her face. “This is my home, and for its faults, I’m proud of it, and I’m proud to represent its people.” 

“Well, I guess I am too.”

“See, that’s the part that confuses me,” she drawled, stepping closer. Josh hadn’t even noticed she had been slowly inching her way into the office. She stood opposite him across the table, resting her fingertips delicately on its surface. “You’re an outsider, Josh. What on earth brings you back here of all places?” 

He had to think about that one. Carol Anne looked at him, and she continued, “I know we haven’t had a lot of murder cases here, but we’ve had people like you come through town before, fancy lawyers with your fancy bagels. Y’all just blow through, though, never come back. Except you.” 

“Well, I guess I like it here.” 

“Why? What does it for you? The E Coli Steaks? The Obesity? What are you, on a drug kick from Jessup Farm? You know you can’t get the cocaine that they got anywhere else, so is that it?” With every question she stepped closer, Josh set his marker down as she assumed her familiar position back in his personal space. He leaned closer, he didn’t mind. She always smelled ridiculously nice. 

“It isn’t any of those things, Carol Anne,” he smirked. 

A look of recognition flickered in her eyes as she stared into his. Josh held her gaze but God was it difficult. This tiny woman was intense. 

“And don’t you dare say something inane like ‘the people,’” she sneered. 

“That’s… exactly what I was going to say.” 

“You don’t have people up in fancy New York?”

“We do,” he conceded.

“So, what’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing! It’s just the people in East Peck… well, I mean some of them…” 

“What?” 

“Well, there are some people in East Peck that I love,” he seemed to lose his voice a little with that, and so he whispered, “That’s why I’m back.” 

Josh watched as Carol Anne’s eyes widened a little. The pink of her cheeks grew a little brighter. She suddenly seemed to look away and stepped back. Josh felt his heart sink a little in his chest, and he wondered if he had said something terribly wrong. 

“Well, I hope you’re also back to put that pretty little butt to work because I’ll be seeing you in court on Monday.”

“Aren’t you busy running for DA?”

“It’s a small town, Josh. Only so many babies to kiss, hands to shake. I’m still representing the people in the new murder case. And believe me, Carol Anne Keane does not lose twice.”

“I guess we’ll see about that.” 

“I guess we will,” she stepped back again but something of her flirtatious ferocity was back and she reached out, wrapping her fingers gently around the bottom of his tie and she winked, “this time no funny business.” 

His eyes widened, “Okay, yeah seriously we can’t do that anymore.” 

Her voice grew huskier and Josh felt a familiar warmth pooling in his gut, “Yes, that would be very naughty indeed. And completely unprofessional.” 

Josh heard himself chuckle nervously but he couldn’t be sure. With the look Carol Anne was giving him just then, most of his blood was not, so to speak, in his brain at that moment. 

“Do you ever think of switching sides,” he blurted out of nowhere. It even seemed to take Carol Anne aback, “I mean, uh, just like us work- uh- together? So, so this little thing of ours, whatever it is, didn’t have to be so… complicated…?” 

Carol Anne seemed to consider her next words for an excessively long time. She broke his gaze again, biting her lip in deep thought. Just when Josh couldn’t take the awkward silence anymore and thought about breaking it with some other inane comment, she spoke. 

“No,” she said simply. And she tightened her grip around Josh’s tie, tugging him violently down so that their lips collided. Her hand reached around to the back of his head, caressing the short hairs there and deepening the kiss. Josh didn’t know if his body would have given him any other choice but to loop his arms behind Carol Anne and press her tiny body closer to his, kissing her back just as intensely.  
But just as she was there she was gone. She pulled back quickly, extricating herself from his embrace. Her hands flew up to straighten her hair, and Josh cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. Carol Anne wordlessly made her way to the door, leaving Josh’s mind churning with a familiar mixture of confusion and arousal that he hadn’t realized he’d missed. 

Carol Anne’s hand was on the doorknob when she turned back around and said, “There may be some people in this town that you came back here to love, counsellor, but I best not be one of them.” She paused, and then she smirked, “At least not for the rest of this here case.” 

Josh couldn’t help the idiotic smile that broke out on his face and he looked away, because he knew she saw it. He turned around and heard the door close with a click and he walked back to the murder board slowly.

“There a break in the case, boss?” Josh’s attention was jolted suddenly to Dwayne standing in the doorway of the office. 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from lorde's the louvre. i wrote this small scene because i may have just binged this show and i feel like no one has watched it and more people should watch it because these two are hilarious.


End file.
